Under the moon's watch
by mekuro-K
Summary: Elsa finishes work early. Jack gets himself a midnight snack. Oh, and the Moon's just doing its thing. ModernSupernatural!AU. Oneshot.


It was almost midnight. The full moon looms over the city giving it a slight white-ish hue. It was fall and being in a city located in the northern hemisphere makes it extra chilly. Yet here she is, garbed in a rayon black tank top and army green velvet jeans standing on top of a 5-story building where the wind is free to greet her. Oh well, it's not like the cold bothered her anyway.

Elsa keeps shifting her eyes between her phone and her surroundings, waiting for the arrival of a certain someone. Their Guardian shift started after dusk and they were immediately assigned with tracking runaway rogues. Eventually they had to split up and Elsa's target took around 4 hours to catch. It took another hour to drag him back to the city and into the detainment facility. She ended up eating her packed dinner cold, but at least Kai's cooking never disappoint.

In the middle of refreshing her chats, she receives a message from Anna, her sister and also one of the Guardians from the previous shift.

 _Anna: Heard you caught the rogue already! That's my sister! Too bad I can't reward you with Kai's special chocolate I'm having right now :9_

 _Anna sent a photo._

Elsa chuckles at her sister's antics. Though she silently wishes she could also taste the warm kisses of the cocoa drink.

 _Elsa: Go to bed already :p_

 _Anna: Don't wanna~_

 _Anna: Okay, I'll go. See you tomorrow! ...wait, it's almost tomorrow. See you in the morning then!_

Elsa smiles and swipes back her screen to the chats' list. At that moment the notification tone beeps and a gust of wind blows her way. She shields her eyes and puts away her phone. She doesn't need to know who just messaged her. Since that very person was already in front of her. Leaning on the roof fence was Elsa's partner, a white-haired and blue-eyed lad that goes by the name Jack Frost. Oh, and he's a vampire who can fly (explains the gust of wind).

"What's the point of sending me a message if you're already here?" scolds Elsa as she approaches her supernatural associate. The (relatively) young man separates himself from the fence and closes the distance between himself and his partner.

"What kind of a gentleman am I if I don't reply my lady's messages?"

"I don't remember being anyone's 'lady'." Elsa crosses her arms.

"Ouch," Jack pretends to grab his heart and plops down on the roof's platform, "to think my lady forgot my confession already."

Elsa rolls her eyes and sits down herself. "What took you so long anyway? Did the rogue give you any trouble?"

Jack stores away his mock hurt face and put on his confident smirk back." Nah, the chase kinda took too far. The guy had wings, he could shape-shift. I think we were almost at Oslo." Jack pulls an annoyed expression but soon changes it back as he turns to face Elsa. "How did yours end?"

"I finished an hour ago. The chase did last for 4 hours though. I even had time to eat."

"Is that why you smell sweet?" Jack proceeds to take a sniff at Elsa, earning a glare from the female Guardian. Jack gives her an innocent smile and returns to his seat. His seat that's apparently 2 inches closer now.

"Must be the coffee parfait I ate for dessert." Elsa realizes Jack had inched closer to her and tries to back away an inch herself.

"I still don't understand how you managed to carry all of that while chasing a creature likely to possess super human ability." Jack advances another few inches, causing Elsa to instinctively back away but she was prevented by Jack's hand which has already found a place at her waist.

"Professionals like us need to keep up our strength at all times." By now, Jack is right in front of Elsa trapping her with both his hands on her sides. Elsa has no choice but to look up since their heights are 7 centimeters apart. "But that's not really important to you right now, is it?"

"What are you talking about? Like you said, us professionals need to keep our strength." Jack's eyes glint red as they keep focus on Elsa's lighter blue ones. "And coffee does add a little bitter-sweetness to it."

The moment he finishes, he dives straight towards Elsa's neck and sinks his fangs into her skin. Elsa moans slightly from the contact while keeping her hands on Jack's shoulder. The pain soon subsides as Jack sucks her blood calmly. Elsa still wonders how their relationship turned into something like this. But she convinces herself again that it was pretty much a given when you chose a vampire as your working partner.

"You...got gentler this time," Elsa remarks as she no longer feel pain even though Jack is still drinking her blood. Hearing her comment, Jack stops and pulls away from her neck to face her again. He licks his stained lips and smiles.

"Of course, I can't possibly hurt you." He returns to her neck and licks clean where his fangs had punctured. The holes heal themselves as if they are never there in the first place.

"Yes, you can't possibly hurt your food." Elsa can't help but be sarcastic about it for who knows why. Even though she knows that's not the case at all. Jack faces her again and gives her an agitated look.

"Food? You are not my food, Elsa."

The wind suddenly blows harder, pushing the clouds out of the way of the moon ray. The moon shines right behind them, bathing them with a pale white light. Elsa unconsciously holds her breath as she keeps her eyes on Jack's unbroken gaze. She knows what he's going to say next.

"I love you."

And she knows he was the utmost sincere. Because his eyes were the softest hues of blue, with the moon reflected on them.


End file.
